Green Ranger Ranma
by Shadowhawk644
Summary: Ranma becomes a power Ranger with Nabiki by his side. Help Welcomed!
1. GRR 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to Ranma 1/2 or Power Rangers.

Authors note: this begins before the Ranma series and right before the Green Ranger saga.

Rita Repulsa, self-proclaimed mistress of evil, was worried. Despite all of her attacks, she just could not seem to be able to find a way to defeat the Power Rangers. She was beginning to believe that there was a traitor among her people. She stood on her balcony brooding about this problem when a metaphorical lightbulb popped on. She had tried many times to destroy the Rangers by creating copies of them, but she had never tried to destroy them by using a real one. Before her defeat at the hands of Zordon's original Rangers she had taken two of them down. To be exact, she had killed the Green and Purple Rangers. She pulled the green power coin from its sub-space pocket pondering the possibilities. First, she had to find a suitable candidate. Someone who was good at martial arts, but not so good to challenge her. Some martial artists could control their Ki and that would hamper her magic. A little known fact is that a being with a lot of life energy and control over it could fight the effects of magic spells.

She decided she would not tell any of her minions about her new plan. If there was a traitor among them, they would not be able to spoil her plan by telling the Rangers. Now fortunately, or unfortunately, her magic telescope was at that moment pointed at the country of Japan. How it got there only the gods know, but it was there nonetheless. So, when Rita went to look for her new Ranger she saw a certain pigtailed martial artist named Ranma Saotome. Now, if Rita had been in a more patient mood she would have seen that Ranma had a lot of unfocused life energy or Ki. But because she had been literally wooped all week by the Power Rangers, she was not in the mood to take another look. So, she did what she does best and knocked Ranma out with a lightning bolt. She then teleported the now unconscious Ranma into her room. None of her minions would dare to enter their mistresses private room and if they did they would find an unpleasant surprise awaiting them. Namely, a bunch of hard to detect magic traps. Now to get to work on the bonding of the power to her perfect specimen.

Ranma woke slowly with a pounding headache. The last thing he remembered was waiting for the lost boy, Ryoga, when out of nowhere a lightning bolt strikes from above. He opened his eyes slowly and saw nothingness. A nothingness unlike any that can be conceived by the human mind. Even in the void of space there is light, but this was unlike any type of void he had ever heard of. Ranma fell a brief twinge of an emotion that he swore was fear, but that couldn't be because Ranma Saotome doesn't know the meaning of fear. With that thought another lightning bolt hit him. He yelled, "who did that? Why'd you do that?"

A voice echoed out of the emptiness, "in this place, you may not lie to yourself. If you do that will happen every time."

"Huh," Ranma replied smartly, "I didn't lie."

The voice said, "every living thing has the emotion fear. If they did not have that emotion, they would not have the will to survive. And I assume you wish to live?"

Ranma blinked and thought this over. He did wish to live and if what the voice said was true then he had a right to feel fear, but his father had always drummed into him that fear was a womanly emotion. Ranma did something he rarely did. He sat down and used that neglected muscle called his brain. ( well if you can say that you can sit in nothingness.) He knew that his father was an idiot, but he never really thought that thought through. As he continued that thought, he came to the realization that maybe not everything was about martial arts like his father had taught him. Then he realized that no lightning bolts had hit him. So, that meant he was on the right track.

A question popped into his head, "uh, voice, who are you?"

"I am you."

"How can that be? I'm me."

"Well, it's kind of complicated. You remember the Nekoken training?" Ranma shivered. "I see you do. Well the Nekoken shattered your original personality."

Ranma, "huh?"

The voice sighed, "what that means is that you are no longer one person. When you learned the Nekoken you locked away part of your mind. The parts that you locked away gained its own life. So, therefore, you are not the same person you would have been if you had not shoved away those parts of your mind."

Ranma stated, "so, you're saying that when I locked those parts of my mind they gained consciousness. What about the Nekoken personality? And what parts did I block?"

"The Nekoken is an outside personality. You were not the only thing that was mauled by the cats. They also killed each other. One of their souls entered you and that is why you can go cat. You blocked away the parts of your personality that is your logic control."

"OK, next question, where are we and how did we get here?"

"We are currently inside of your mind, but I cannot tell you how we got here. I remember the same thing you do."

"Well, this is quite the predicament, huh?" Ranma stopped, blinked, and asked, "did I just use the word predicament?"

"It seems the longer we are in here the more we become complete."

"Um, is that a good thing?"

"In the long run, but right now only for you. See, the more we join the less you will hear from me."

"Oh," was all Ranma could think to say.

At that moment, the Nekoken personality decided to show. It took the form of a gigantic, glowing panther. Now, usually, Ranma would have been out of his mind as soon as a gigantic cat appeared, but for some reason the panther did not evoke the overwhelming fear that cats usually evoked in him. The panther stated, "I know how you got here."

Ranma blinked and started screaming. After about ten minutes, he finally stopped and asked, "OK, how?"

The Panther, "an evil sorceress named Rita Repulsa captured you way she can make you her personal warrior."

If Ranma had not been sitting down he would of plopped down. Instead he put his head in his hands and said, "my life sucks."

The Voice asked, "how do you know all of this?"

The Panther replied, "just because I'm trapped within him doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. Ranma may never pay any attention to TV, but I did."

"You were awake?"

"Yep."

At that time, a light appeared which when the two visible beings looked at it they found they could see the outside world. It was not the all encompassing view that a TV provides, but the limited view of mortal eyesight. Ranma, finally, realized something was going on and asked, "Panther, do you know what's going on?"

Panther, "I have absolutely no idea." Within the vision light appeared a hideously dressed woman who said, "ah, my perfect warrior. How are you feeling?"

A new, but familiar, voice said, "like I have been stuck in a coin for 10,000 years."

"Sorry, my pet, I couldn't find a body that suited you." Not to mention the fact that I was in a prison for the last 10,000 years thought Rita. Unknown to Rita, Ranma and the other two personalities could hear her thoughts.

Ranma asked, "Panther, did we just hear what she was thinking?"

Panther, "yes, you did."

"How is that possible?"

The Voice answered this time, "Ranma, when our personalities were split we lost some of our abilities. Among them was our psychic abilities. If we had remained whole, we would of been one of the most powerful psychics on Earth. Now that we are returning to our original self you're regaining those abilities."

Back at the vision light, Rita was asking, "how did you end up inside of the green power coin, anyway? I know you were expecting it, because of the note you left but it didn't tell how, Shadow."

"Well, it all started about a month, earth time, before your arrival. I had gone down to finish the Rangers, once and for all, but it was a trap. They had pretended to be hurt by my monster. I was caught by surprise and defeated easily, but before I could die I sent my soul into the nearest power coin which happened to be the green power coin. Now, tell me whose body am I inhabiting?"

Rita, "oh, I see. Well, the current body you are residing in is named Ranma Saotome. I checked out his past history while I was waiting for you to wake up. Its seems that his father is an idiot not that Ranma is much better. His father has engaged him to at least 10 girls one who Ranma believes is a boy named Ukyo. Also, the boy is a natural warrior. If I didn't already have you I would have kept him to be the Green Ranger."

Ranma and the others have been listening to this whole monologue very carefully trying to discern what was going on. This last part really helped. None of them were too happy about the fact that they were possessed. Ranma, especially, wasn't happy with the fact that his father had engaged him to so many females. He was stunned by the fact that Ukyo was a girl. But most of all Ranma was starting to really get pissed. He was stuck in an unknown place accompanied by two beings that were supposedly part of his personalities and, now, he was possessed by some guy named Shadow. A rage that would have done Akane proud, if she had met Ranma in this story, erupted forth within him. He started glowing red and then a gigantic yell came from him. The red energy flew into the white vision light and Shadow started screaming.

Rita yelled asked, "Shadow, what's happening?!"

Shadow replied, "Ranma is trying to get out and he's really pissed. His rage is incredible and ...!" Before Shadow could finish the sentence, Ranma's body passed out and Shadow found himself within the Void. For the first time, he came face-to-face with Ranma, but Ranma wasn't alone. Panther stood beside him and a new form appeared. The Voice had finally taken shape. It looked like Ranma, but he was wearing a blue Chinese shirt where Ranma wore red.

Shadow looked around and asked, "where are we? Why have you brought me here?"

"We want you out of our body," stated Panther with a growl.

Shadow laughed and snorted, "and how are you going to make me?"

Voice smirked and said, "like this." He then jumped forward and started raining blows upon the darkly caped figure. Ranma and the Panther joined in, but unfortunately they were 100 years short of skill. Shadow avoided everyone of their attacks with ease. What they didn't notice was Shadow leading them into a spiral and even if they had they wouldn't have known why. Shadow finally reached the center of the spiral and shouted, "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Immediately, a tornado appeared sucking up the three individuals leaving Shadow on what passed for ground in the Void. Sneering at the three individuals, Shadow turned and jumped through the portal he had come through.

A week later on earth, the Rangers were at the Juice Bar hanging out when their communicators went off. Looking around to make sure no one could hear them, Jason Lee Scott raised what look like a watch to his mouth and said, "We read you, Alpha."

A squeaky, high pitched voice came through the communicator, "Rangers, there's a monster on the rampage near the park."

"We're on the way," Jason replied.

The five Rangers then walked out into the hallway and pulled out their Morphers. One flashy, colorful transformation scene later and the Rangers found themselves teleported to the battlefield. What they found was unlike anything they had experienced before. There were human bodies littered all over the ground. Blood was seeping from multiple wounds and amidst the carnage stood a figure that was recognizable by all the Rangers. Even though they had never seen the color, this person was wearing a Power Ranger suit. It was green and the upper body was covered with a gold shield. His helmet looked like a Dragons head. Next to him stood what looked like Buu from Dragonball Z.

The Green Ranger looked at the group and said, "Ah, you must be Zordon's new team of Rangers. I must admit he picked some very talented amateurs. You all have very high power levels for humans. Not quite as high as mine, but still high. Pink Bubblegum destroy these nuisances."

Jason scowled and replied, "We'll show you amateurs." With that the five Rangers rushed forward and began their attack. Green Ranger faced off with Red Ranger while the others faced off against the Buu look alike. Red began with a sweep kick then punched out. Green backflipped hitting Red with both of his feet. This knocked Red backwards leaving Green free to follow-up with another attack. He pulled out his Dragon Dagger and threw it hitting Red in the chest. Sparks flew from the power armor and Red demorphed. With one swift kick, Jason was knocked out.

While this short, but fierce battle was going on the other Rangers were getting their butt kicked. The Rangers had all pulled out their power weapons and tried to use them on Pink Bubblegum. The problem was that everything bounced off. Pink Ranger's Power Bow Arrows just seemed to be absorbed and the others weren't even able to get close enough to attack. Bubblegum fended them off with ease. And then, Green Ranger joined the battle. It all went down hill from there.

None of the four could stand up to the combined martial arts of Ranma and Shadow. Even though, Ranma was not in control Shadow had figured out how to access his memories. Shadow had gained the ability to combine all the martial arts that he knew plus Ranma's. Also, Rita had gained access to a dimension where a year passed by while only a week had gone by on earth. This gave him time to add his moves to the Anything Goes style.

Deciding to take out the weak link, Shadow immediately went after the Blue Ranger. With a spin kick to his chest, Blue was taken out. He then went after Pink Ranger taking her out with a Ki enforced karate chop to the back of her neck. Black Ranger was taken out by a sweep kick and elbow to the throat. His armor was the only thing that kept him from being killed. Yellow Ranger took a little bit more effort. Green first kneed her in the stomach and then kicked her legs out from underneath her. Yellow responded by kicking him in the groin. Luckily, his armor protected him so it only made him gasp for air. Green then kicked her in the head making her lose consciousness.

Shadow snorted and told Bubblegum that they were going back to report their victory. With a flash of light, the two teleported back to their Moonbase. Alpha, after seeing the one-sided battle, teleported the Rangers back to the Command Center. Ten minutes later, the Rangers woke with a groan. A couple minutes later, they were standing in front of Zordon's tube. Jason was the first one to speak, "Zordon, who was that?"

Zordon's response was, "That was the Green Ranger. Long ago, before I was trapped in the timewarp, my enemy was not Rita Repulsa. The person I fought was named Shadow and he was a Green Morphin' Master. The green power, unlike yours, can be controlled by evil. Green falls in among the Shadow part of the Grid. When we finally defeated him, he was able, before he died, to send his soul into the Green power coin. Unfortunately, a week later, Rita showed up and killed two of my Rangers."

In a chorus, the five Rangers queried, "Two?!"

"Yes, two. The Purple and Green Rangers and before I could retrieve the coins she had already taken them."

Billy finally spoke, "Now, the only question is who the Green Ranger is and if Rita is going to use the Purple power coin." Everybody nodded to that statement. Little did the Rangers know that at that very moment, Rita was looking for a candidate to be Shadow's new partner, the Purple Ranger. Once again, her telescope was pointed at Japan to be exact at our favorite district, Nerima.

She just happened to be looking at the school that if fate hadn't interfered would have been Ranma's school, Furinkan. She saw the idiot Kuno, the hot headed brat Akane, and my personal favorite, the mercenary Nabiki Tendo. Seeing the wheeling and dealing going on around Nabiki, Rita decided that Nabiki would make a perfect Ranger. She would wait until school was out before kidnapping her. In the meantime, she would watch the new candidate very closely.

Back in his own dimension, Shadow was training very hard. Though the group that he worked for wasn't very scientifically inclined, Shadow had found some way to increase the gravity within the place. He was currently up to 50 times earth's gravity. It had strained the human body that he resided in to work under 25 times. Fifty times was practically tearing him apart, but he pressed on. Ranma's body was an amazement to Shadow. His body seemed to adapt to everything Shadow threw at it.

Little did Shadow know that while he was training, Ranma and the other two personalities were scheming on a way to get their body back. They had figured out that while Shadow could learn their techniques so could they learn his. They had found a multiple of techniques that he had learned or created the Hiryu Shoten Ha being the least. There were two versions of that technique in his repertoire. The one version used a person's Ki to activate it while the other used the natural Ki flows of the earth.

They also found out a little about Shadow's personal history. Shadow is what most people would call a mercenary. He was originally a male member of the Chinese Amazons, but was kicked out because of his incredible intelligence. He learned the original Hiryu Shoten Ha just by seeing it. The next part of his history was a little tricky. Shadow was not from this dimension, but a parallel dimension that was similar up to the point where Rita escaped. While stealing a magical artifact, a spell gone awry had knocked him into the past and to another planet. That was where he met the leader of all evil, Nighthawke.

Because of his high intelligence, Nighthawke took Shadow under his wing and taught him how to be one of the bad guys. After a five-year apprenticeship, Shadow struck out to be on his own. He rose up quickly within the Mercenary Guild. Within a year, Shadow with the highest-paid mercenary ever. That was when Nighthawke hired him to take over Earth, one of the biggest magical nodes in the universe. The war started off good for Shadow, but then Zordon showed up with his Rangers. After that, everything went downhill ending with his supposed death. He had left a magical note just in case he was killed. It said, "In case of my death, I will send my spirit into the nearest power coin."

While, Ranko, the name Voice had taken, and Ranma were practicing the moves that they picked up from Shadow, Panther was making his own plans. The cat, by his own estimation, had lived too long a life. He is gone from an unintelligent feline to the stereotype of all cats. The merger between Ranko and Ranma would be complete soon. Now, usually, it would not be possible for two spirits to become one, but because of the merger between Ranma and Ranko, Panther could now become one with Ranma. He had already started his own merging with Ranma without his knowledge. What he was doing wasn't really merging the soul as much as giving Ranma the power of control over the Nekoken. Panther's soul would pass on while leaving a somewhat catlike personality with Ranma.

Unnoticed by the three, a warp hole had opened up in the void. Out stepped Shadow looking a lot like Kiana Reaves. He watched the three for a couple minutes before making his presence known. Clapping his hands at Ranma's and Ranko's practice session, Shadow said, "Nice match. From the looks of it, you will give me a better flight next time."

Startled, Ranma inquired, "What are you doing here? Have you come here to rub our faces in the fact that we lost?"

Shadow blinked and replied, "Nothing so cruel. Though I might do it if you don't stop being a jackass. I came here because I'm tired of fighting for Evil. I'm sick of the backstabbing, always having to watch my back, and most of all, I'm tired of not being able to fall in love. On the other hand, I really don't want to die. I was hoping that we could come to some type of agreement." This statement left the three speechless.

Nabiki was unhappy. She had made considerably less yen this month then was usual, but that wasn't the problem. Ever since she had started high school, she hadn't been able to get a date. Her reputation as the Ice Queen scared all of the boys away. She was so depressed that she was emitting a dark green aura despite the fact that she hadn't trained in years. Little did she know that her day was about to get worse.

Back on the moon, Rita had decided that it was time to implement her plan. Disappearing and reappearing, Rita caught Nabiki while she was passing through one of the wooded areas of Nerima. Rita's plan was simple, but elegant. She would use Nabiki's lust for power to persuade her to join the side of evil. Now despite popular opinion, Nabiki did have a very good reason for her drive. When the Tendo's mother died of cancer, Nabiki felt out of control. This left a void that had to be filled, unfortunately with only an emotional father to turn to Nabiki replaced her mother with yen. That left her open to evil ways. 

Nighthawke was pissed. His favorite warrior, Shadow, who had just been brought back, was breaking free of his influence. The bond that he had forged with Shadow was fading away. The bond had lasted for the last 10,000 years and had kept him under his influence. The bond, unlike most magical spells, didn't make Shadow totally evil, but made it where Nighthawke could change his mind at a critical time. "This sucks," was the major thought running through Nighthawke's head. He knew that Shadow was about to return to the good side and he could do nothing about it.

Back on Earth, wooded area in Nerima

Nabiki was confused. You would be to if a woman with bad fashion sense appeared out of nowhere right in front of you. They stood facing each other for a couple minutes before Nabiki broke the silence. Nabiki asked in a cold voice, "Who are you and why are you blocking my path?"

The badly dressed woman replied, "My name is Rita Repulsa and the reason I am blocking your path is because I wish a minute of your time."

Recognition crossed Nabiki's face, "You're that person who's attacking that city in America. Angel Grove, isn't it? Why would you want to talk to me and how much are you willing to pay for my time?"

Rita smirked and replied, "I want to talk to you, because I wish to persuade you to become my Purple Ranger and I'm also willing to pay big, but not in money. I know what your deepest wish is and I'm able to grant it. With the power of the Purple Ranger comes companionship. The purple power is connected to the green so if you accepted you would finally have someone that cared about you."

Nabiki, always the suspicious one, asked, "What if the Green Ranger doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry about that. The purple power will only connect with someone the Green Ranger will like. So, what do you think? I promise nothing bad will happen if you reject my offer."

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Sure, how long?"

"Give me an hour. I'll give you my answer at the end of that time."

"In an hour then." With that, Rita teleported back.

Back on the moon, Ranma and his split personalities had been stunned by Shadow's announcement. They briefly wondered what brought this change of heart on, but then dismissed it as irrelevant. Shadow had asked for a way to live and only Panther had the answer. Speaking up, he said, "I have an answer, but it will kill you in a way. The solution I speak of is to fuse with Ranma."

"Now just wait a darned..." began Ranma, but was cut off by Shadow. "Fuse with Ranma? How is that possible? Two souls can't become one."

"Usually, that would be true, but in this case it's not. Because of the reunion of Ranma and Ranko it gives us a way to join in. I have already begun my own assimilation and its going very well."

Everybody blinked at this. None of them had known about this aspect of Ranma's and Ranko's reunion. Shadow stood there for a couple minutes, unconsciously, tapping his finger against his lips. He really didn't like the idea, but couldn't see any other option. Finally, nodding his head to himself, he said, "I'll do it. What exactly do I have to do?"

"Well, first, you have to look at Ranma's Ki and then find the line connecting him to Ranko. Then connect your own Ki to that line. That will start the fusion."

Shadow nodded to Panther and then closed his eyes to concentrate better. Reaching out with his senses, he searched for Ranma's aura. After doing that, he then looked for the line that Panther said was there. Seeing it, he reached out with his own Ki and attached it to the line. He noticed Panther's connection while he was doing this. Shadow asked, "Is that all?"

Panther shrugged and replied, "Yep, basically." Suddenly, Panther started fading away. Looking down at himself, he said, "It seems that my fusion is almost done. I'll see you guys in the afterlife. Ranma, remember, the Nekoken is very powerful, but very deadly. It's a great responsibility that you now bare. Never forget that. Goodbye, my friends." With that, Panther was gone.

Ranma was the first one to break out of the trance that Panther's passing caused. He hadn't known the cat for long, but in that short time he had come to respect the highly dangerous animal. So, he wasn't going to disrespect his memory by letting his passing crush him. He went over to where Panther disappeared, knelt, bowed his head, and let one tear fall from his face. As far as Ranma was concerned it was only unmanly to cry for pain, but not for the passing of a friend.

Standing up, he said to the others, "Come on, we have to continue our training."

Back on Earth, in the Tendo dojo

Nabiki hadn't practiced martial arts in a long time, but sometimes she would practice when she felt she was losing control. This time she was practicing to help focus her mind. Everything that Rita had said had hit too close to home. She was lonely and she really did need a friend, but she wondered if joining was the right answer. She really didn't know. Any normal person would say it wasn't, but most normal people don't live in Nerima. The level of craziness in Nerima, even without Ranma, was second to none. So, Nabiki wondered, was it worth the price. She couldn't really say. Her morals were somewhat skewed, because of, especially because of, the fact she had to grow up real fast. A seven-year-old is not meant to take care of the family finances.

Her hour was almost up and she still didn't have an answer. So, for the first time in years, she would have to just wing it. She didn't like that idea, but hopefully it would work. With that thought, she left the dojo to get changed. A couple minutes later, she was back at the spot where she originally met Rita. She sat down on a nearby tree stump to wait out the five minutes she had left.

Ten minutes earlier on the moon,

Shadow entered the throne room with a slow and casual glide in his footsteps. After training in 50× earths gravity, it was almost too hard to walk in regular gravity. He stopped before Rita and knelt, "You summoned me, my lady."

"Ah, yes," Rita leaned on her staff continuing, "You will be happy to know you're about to receive a partner."

Rising, Shadow asked, "A partner? Why do I need a partner? I'm doing just fine on my own."

Rita cackled and said, "I do not doubt your efficiency, but even though the Dragonzord is powerful it cannot stand up to the Megazord. That is why I'm putting the Purple Ranger back in action."

Shadow thought to himself, "Ranma, this could ruin our plans." Ranma thought back, "So adapt. Remember that is what Anything Goes is all about." Shadow nodded mentally and replied out loud, "Very well. May I, at least, know who my partner will be?"

Rita smiled (shudder) and said, "Her name is Nabiki Tendo and she is the most conniving human I have ever seen. Her only fault is that she wishes for companionship, but her reputation drives everybody away. On the other hand, she very protective of anybody she likes."

Shadow nodded and asked, "Did you tell her about the side effect of the purple power coin? You know the fact that we are mentally joined?"

Rita shook her head no, "I was going to let her find out on her own." Shadow rubbed the bridge of his nose and thought, "I don't mind having a partner, but I'm going to give her the Power. It's time to take down this witch, but first I must find out where her candidate is then I will kill her."

Outloud, he said, "Where are you supposed to meet? I would really like to take a glance at this girl."

Rita pointed at her telescope and said, "It's already pointing at the Tendo girl." Shadow walked over and took a look. He found a brown, shorthaired girl practicing the basics of anything goes in a purple gi. Shadow and Ranma both thought at the same time, "She's cute." Inside of their mind, Ranko finished his fusion with Ranma and faded away. The admittance of thinking a girl was cute finished the rejoining. Now, there was only one more to go.

"So, what do you think? Does she pass?" Rita asked snidely. Shadow, ignoring the sarcasm, nodded and asked, "When are you going to give her the purple power coin?"

"In about 10 minutes."

"What if she doesn't accept your offer?" Shadow wondered.

"Then I will have to force her. Her intellect is too good to let getaway." Shadow sighed and knew it was time. Moving with speed Rita didn't know he had, Shadow jumped across the room and grabbed her by the neck. Before she knew what was happening, Shadow had twisted and broken her neck. He let the lifeless body fall from his hands. No matter how many times he had killed he could never find it within himself to enjoy it. Before he teleported to Earth, he said two words, "I'm sorry."

He appeared in a flash of green light where Nabiki waited. Startled, Nabiki said, "Who are you? Are you from Rita? Why didn't she come herself?"

Laughing for the first time in a millennium, Shadow replied, "In order, my name is Shadow, yes, I'm from Rita, she didn't come, because she's dead. Before you ask, I'm the one who killed her, because I was ready to turn good."

Nabiki blinked and shrugged asking, "So, does that mean we'll be fighting for the good guys? Assuming, you still want me for a partner."

Shadow stood there for a minute thinking and then replied, "Yes and no. We will still fight the good fight, but we are not going to become part of their team. Mainly, because, I'm not much of a team player." Cocking his head, he asked, "Are you sure you still want to be a Power Ranger?"

Nabiki nodded. Shadow, seeing this, continued, "First, we have to find a way to transfer to a school in Angel Grove. Then, we have to figure out how the Rangers communicate with each other. I can handle the communication part, but I don't know much about the school system on this world."

Nabiki, shaking her head, told him, "I can handle the transfer. You just worry about the communications. By the way, can I see the purple power coin?"

Slapping his forehead, Shadow pulled out the coin and tossed it to Nabiki. Catching it, she held it up and took a good look at it. It seemed to be made out of some type of metal that looked like silver. Engraven into the front was some type of animal that looked vaguely like a Chinese dragon with wings except smaller. Wrinkling her forehead, she asked, "What type of creature is that?"

Shadow replied with a smile, "That's a wyvern. Cousin to the English dragon, it's faster, but not as strong as the Chinese dragon."

Nabiki, accepting the explanation with aplomb, asked, "How do I use it?"

"You hold it in front of you and yell out the name of the animal like this," With that, Shadow pulled out his Morpher and yelled, "Dragonzord." In a flash, he was in the uniform of the Green Ranger. Unlike in the TV show, his suit looked like actual armor.

Nabiki, copying his movements, yelled, "Wyvern." With that, she was standing in a purple version of the Pink Ranger's costume meaning it had a skirt. She had only one thing to say about it, "Cool." 


	2. Teaser

Disclaimer: Read first chapter

Author's note: I'm stating this now so people will stop asking. Ranma and Nabiki won't join the Rangers anytime soon. I never liked the fact that the Rangers forgave Tommy so easily. Nabiki will, probably, be the go between for the group. I'm not sure, because, unlike some authors, I don't plan my stories out. BTW, throw almost everything you know about villains out. Mine have read the Evil Overlord's handbook. If you don't know what that is, look it up! Now, back to our regularly scheduled program!

'Japanese'

~mind speech~

Angel Grove, a month later

It had been a slow month for the Rangers. There hadn't been any attacks which worried Zordon more than the others. For the multi-colored clothed friends, it was like a breath of fresh air. Every since Rita had entered their lives there had been no time to relax. Rita kept them on the edge by sending Putties to attack at all times. Of course, all that was about to end.


End file.
